The Idiots Guide To Getting Ron Weasley
by I r e n ii
Summary: This is a letter I wrote to one of my friends about how to get the guy she likes...so she changed it for me so that it became the IDIOTS GUIDE TO GETTING RON WEASLEY...or any other guy for that matter...it works in real life too...please READ and REVIEW!P


**_HI PEOPLE! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. THIS WASN'T ACTUALLY SUPPOSE TO BE A FIC, IT WAS JUST A LETTER I WROTE TO ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS. I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER GET THE GUY SHE LIKES, SINCE SHE IS A FANFICTION WRITER SHE DECIDED TO FIX THIS UP AND CHANGE IT SO IT WOULD MAKE SENCE. SO IT BECAME THE IDIOTS GUIDE TO GETTING RON...YOU MAY HOWEVER CHANGE RON TO HARRY, DRACO OR ANY OTHER GUY YOU WANT...EVEN IN REAL LIFE!_**

**_SO HERE IT IS...IN HONOUR OF Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me _**

P.S – IT ACTUALLY WORKS! I SWEAR!

LOTS OF LOVE,  
SHMIGI LOVER!  
**  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hi, it's Dr. Shmigi lover to the rescue! I've decided to give you a makeover, not just on the outside but also on the inside, and on InstantOwl Post/Spider Web(a version of MSN for wizards). We all know that you are **_ADDICTED_** to Someone...cough RON cough, and you would like him to ask you out. I'm here to use my powers (bitching, smartness, funniness, and everything I know about Ronald Weasley) to turn you into the kind of girl Mr. Ronald Weasley would like. Although I will try to change some aspects of you, it does not mean that I will change **_YOU_**. I would never want to totally change you because the world knows that we **_don't_** need more of those skanks walking around. So before we start here are a few rules.

1) If, by any chance, Ron does ask you out you owe me 100$ plus tax (no I'm just joking :D )  
2) This will take time.  
3) Never, and I repeat **_NEVER_**, go down the skank road. Even though guys like a girl who wears less clothing and act like they own the place and flirt non-stop, that is not what ALL guys want ALL the time. Any guy who wants that has some serious problems, and more than likely your guy is not one of them. I'm almost 100 sure that is NOT the kind of girl Ron wants...He may want a girl who looks good at the beginning but he also wants a smart, outgoing person.  
4) **_HAVE FRICKEN FUN!_** :D

Okay, its currently 12:11am on Thursday, August 03 2006, meaning that in one day I will be gone to Europe and I'm stressed!. So here we go!

**_Lesson Number 1! - The Girl on the outside!_****_  
_**  
1) Wearing less clothing will **_not_** make you more attractive. Just wear clothes that **_you are comfortable in!_** If you aren't comfortable he will think something is wrong.  
2) Wear clothes that make you stand out, don't wear clothes every single girl wears. Wear clothes that show you're style, **_NOT_** someone else's.  
3) Wear clothes that show off your best assets. Like if you like your legs wear skirts, shorts, or Capri's. **_Don't hide yourself._**

**_Lesson Number 2! - The Girl on the inside!_**

1) **_STAND OUT WOMAN!_** Don't blend in, how is he supposed to notice you?  
2) Get confortable with him, don't hide from him. **_Don't be shy, make moves._** If he sees that you're not like hiding from him he will see that you like him. Be bold!  
3) Don't hold back, if you think you should walk up to him and say something, **_DO IT!_****_  
_**4) **_Get to know him. _**Ask questions. You don't even know when his b-day is!

**_Lesson Number 3! - The Girl on Spider Web(msn)!_**

1) Get a nickname for him, and put it on your name. Don't make it too easy but don't make it too hard. Like, Biggie orRed or something lol. That way it doesn't 100 give away that you like him, but he might be... hey I think that might be me.  
2) Get pics of you and put it on your dp, that way when you go on he can look at **_your_** face, **_NOT ORLANDO BLOOMS or any other actor!_****_  
_**3) Make you're name stand up... not just : (flower)NAME (flower)... **_that doesn't stand out!_****_  
_**  
Okay it's **_1:25am_** and I'm **_dead tired!_** So bye bye and good luck!


End file.
